pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny
Jenny Have you heard about Officer Jenny? Not many people have. There's just something...off about her. Imagine it; you're a rookie trainer that just came to your first big town. You've caught a few Pokemon; won and lost a few battles and all in all, you have a bright and promising future ahead of you. Then you meet her. Oh, she won't be doing anything strange of suspicious. Not at first at least. Maybe she'll be walking the street on a patrol or investigating some minor crime. Its always a minor one, you see. When was the last time we ever had a major crime? A murder or kidnapping or arson? Well, there's a reason for that. But we'll get to that later. Let's focus on our police-officer for now. So you're walking into town for the first time and you see her looking right at you. Maybe the two of you talk; she seems friendly enough if a bit focused. But you can't shake the feeling that she isn't looking at you so much as she is looked ''at ''you. Like you're a piece of meat. That's if you notice the feeling at all; she does her best to minimise it though she can never get rid of it totally. What you're feeling is a natural reaction to seeing something pretending to be human. There's a scientific name for it; but to a layman it is when something is trying so hard to look like one of us that only the smallest, subtlest hints exist that it isn't so. That feeling you get; its a warning. Your brain doesn't realize it but your subconscious does. It wants you to run but you should never ever do that. If you do, you'll get her attention. If you're lucky, she won't choose you. She is picky; she doesn't select just everyone. Only one in a thousand or so are worth the risk. If you're unlucky enough to be that one; you'll have a few more warnings before the end. First, you'll see her more and more. Always doing something; always working away busily in the background but the very presence of her will be sure to effect you in some manner. A lot of people develop a dislike of the colour blue which is what she most likes to wear. You can run now, but really it won't help. After all, there's a Jenny in every town worth the name. Really, at this point the best you can do is just relax and let it overtake you. You'll never escape and for the fist few weeks, it will seem almost nice. The best thing that ever happened to you, even. You'll begin to dream of her. Of Jenny. Just what the dreams consist of doesn't matter. Only that they will bring you great pleasure and fulfilment. You'll start to win more battles; everything you do will work perfectly. It'll be like a dream come true. But its a dream that's about to turn into a nightmare. You'll become tired. Simple tasks become much harder to do and your memory will begin to go. You'll start to misremember things or remember things that haven't happened yet. We're not really sure why she does that. Maybe it amuses her. Anyway, one day after the first two to eight weeks, you'll see Jenny again. But this time, you'll see her how she truly is. Just what she looks like under that disguise I can't say. No one who has seen it has survived. Its a sign see; when you see that it means you're ready. And she knows instantly the second you see it. That'll be the last night of your life. She'll come for you cloaked in shadows. No busywork to distract you this time; she's not hiding why she came here. If you're not smart enough to figure it out before that, now you'll know for sure. Her face will look different. At first, you'll think its changed somewhat but really it hasn't. This is just the first time you've seen that look of ''hunger ''on a human face. Like a starving man presented with a fine meal. She can go years between feeding so when she does get to eat; she likes to savour it. Jenny isn't human see. She never was. She is a creature; a monster born from our darkest nightmares. That's why there are so many of them. That's why there is one in every town. Long ago, they agreed to help police the region but they also demanded a payment. Blood. And more. No one will help you. No one will miss you. Even your own mother won't remember. That's her power. In the dark of the night with no one around you'll face her and she will drain you dry. All your hope, all your light, all your emotions worth a damn. All gone. If you're lucky, you'll wither away and die. There will be nothing wrong with you as such; it'll be as though your heart just didn't want to keep beating. But if you're unlucky; you'll wake up. Not tomorrow, not even in a weeks time. The transformation takes a while. But when you do wake, you'll have power over those weaker than you. Which now includes most of mankind. And you'll hunger for their hearts. Jenny will have punched a ragged hole in your soul which you can never fill. But you'll try. Oh, how you'll try. There are upsides too though. You'll never age or grow sick. So long as you have a meal handy, you can heal from any wound. By meal, I of course mean victim but that's OK too since you won't be able to think of them as anything but food. Your brain has been altered see. You'll never see any human as anything more than food ever again. And others of your kind will always be enemies. Its a lonely unlife. And pray for us all that you never have any daughters. I think we all know who they'd grow up into. So you see, Jenny's greatest victory isn't the feeding itself. Its the terror she inspires in her victim and ultimately, its to make you like her. Luckily, this transformation only happens once out of every few hundred victims. Most of the time, they just die and Jenny takes their body. With no one to remember them, no one will come looking and a girl needs accessories, you know? But a thought occurs to me. You know how I mentioned that we hardly get any major crime anymore? Well, given that fact, we seem to get an inordinately high number of arrests. And how many people have ever actually ''seen ''a prison? All I can say for sure is that I never have. Written by Talosmon. I'd appreciate it if no one else edited. if you've spotted a problem, toss me a message. Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:In-world